Noah's Creed
by TriforceNinja
Summary: Basically, this story is going to be similar to Assassin's Creed. Allen is kidnapped by the Noah Clan. They took him to research Neah's memories for specific information. What is special about Neah's memories that interests the Noah Clan?
1. Prologue

**Noah's Creed**

* * *

** Prologue**

* * *

**-****Neah's Memory- **

**(Allen's POV)**

_I don't know what happen. Last thing I knew was I escaped the Black Order after they imprisoned me. I was waking around Japan until everything went black. I had this vision that looks foggy. I saw Neah, who is standing in a middle of a crowd. The people around him are faceless. I heard a voice which says, "I'll protect your memories what ever it takes."_

_ The voice sounds like me, but he sounds more mature. Neah is running around, people were shoving him and Neah is fighting back. My vision is flashy and I saw Neah somewhere else. This isn't the same place we we're at. I try to move, but something is holding me back. I don't know why I can't move. I am struggling to free myself whatever is preventing me to move by trying move my legs and my arms. I seem to be a little loose, so I kept on fighting. My sight keeps flashing and I find myself in another place along with Neah. I don't want to be here anymore, I want to get out of this nightmare._

_ "We got a problem; the kid is fighting off the memory synchronization." said a youth male voice. He sounds godlike because his voice echoes when he talks. I don't know where that voice came from but another godlike voice, which sounds oddly familiar, says, "Now Allen, I need you to calm down."_

_ That voice sounds like the Millennium Earl. I don't trust him, so I kept on struggling, as my vision flashes._

_ "Let me hold him down, Lord Millennium." said a familiar youth female voice._

_ After hearing her say "Lord Millennium" I panic even more. The Noah Family must be behind this. I can feel the female jumping on top of me, holding me with an embrace. Now I do know this woman is Road. I struggle as hard as I could, try to shake her off, but she kept holding on._

_ "Allen listen, what you see here isn't real; these are just memories of the past; it can't hurt you." said the male youth voice._

_ These memories keep skipping and my vision keeps flashing. I want to get out of here and find out where I really am. I kept on struggling, still feeling Road's tight embrace and the fact I'm with the Noah._

_ "It's not working Wisely, he's still fighting." she said._

_ Wisely? Wasn't he the Noah who wears a turban?_

_ "Just give me a minute, Road." he replies._

_ I kept fighting for my freedom. Road keeps whining as I struggle._

_ "Road, get off the boy." said a voice which belong Tyki._

_ I felt Road releasing me and getting off me. _

_ "I can't seem to hold his memory together. I might need to take a break." said Wisely._

_ "Young Allen Walker, we're going to bring you out of this memory so we can have a little chat." said the Earl._

_ Hearing those words didn't stop me from struggling. My vision went white until it slowly gets back to normal._

* * *

**Triforce: Hey guys, thank you for reading.**

**Allen: I didn't see any story request for this.**

**Triforce: That's because I came up with it myself. I'm making this story sound similar to Assassin's Creed.**

**Allen: You mean I'm Desmond Miles who is kidnapped by the Templars, or in this case the Noah Clan, to search for this so called Apple of Eden in Neah's memories? Are they actually searching for something in Neah's memories?**

**Triforce: Maybe.**

**Allen: Am I going to act like Desmond personality wise?**

**Triforce: No. Everyone is keeping there original personality. I would rather see you act like yourself than someone else. I would find it weird if everyone in this story is acting like the characters in Assassin's Creed. Everything in this story is not going to be like Assassin's Creed. My opinion, it would lose the focus of the characters.**

**Allen: Why is the title called Noah's Creed and not Exorcist Creed?**

**Triforce: You know, I struggled with the title when I thought about this story. I was thinking Exorcist Creed, but you hold the memories of a Noah, so I decided to name it Noah's Creed.**

**Allen: Okay, I'm kind of interested of what's going to happen next.**

**Triforce: (To Readers) Hey guys, hope you like the prologue of this story. It might take me awhile to upload the next chapter since I'm currently writing "The Noah Curse", but I'll write more of this story if I come around to it. If you have any questions, ideas to put in this story or any future story request.**

**Allen: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**-Noah's Ark-**

**(Allen's POV)**

As my vision got better, I saw the Millennium Earl, Road, Tyki, and Wisely circling around me. I found myself lying on a table and after the sight of seeing the Noah family I try to get up, but I was strapped on the table, preventing me to escape.

"Why good evening, Allen Walker, I am so glad for you to join us on this fine evening." the Earl greets.

I glare at him and hiss, "Earl!"

"Now young Allen, we just saved your life from those exorcists."

"I would rather be imprisoned at the Black Order than saved by you!"

"They were going to kill you anyway."

I remember the last time I encountered him; he tried to kidnap me because he wants to be by the 14th side. Now that I'm his prisoner I assume he is going to awaken him.

"I am not letting you awaken Neah." I object.

"Oh, but we will awaken Neah, but that's not the only reason we brought you here." said the Earl

"What do you want with me?"

"You're holding important information lock away in that head of yours.

"What do you mean? What information?"

"We are looking for something much precious to us. Once we find it we'll wipe all the exorcists from existence."

"I will not allow you to do that!"

"Oh no?" the Earl says as Tyki opens a door and reveals Bookman and Lavi, who are sitting on chairs, being held by that guy who looks similar to Tyki, Sheryl was it, and another guy who I'm not too familiar with. He has a muscular build with light blue hair, which is tied in a pony tail with several hair bands. Lavi doesn't look so good. He looks he's under the weather.

"Bookman! Lavi!" I cried, trying to lift my upper body from the table but my bounds are preventing me to get up. The Earl chuckles and says, "If you don't do as you're told, your friends will pay the consequence."

The muscular Noah in that room sticks out his grotesque tongue. It has parasites on it, which looks really disturbing. He advances towards Lavi and I yell, "Okay, I'll do whatever you want me to do; just don't hurt my friends!"

The Millennium Earl looks at me with that creepy smile and says, "Excellent choice, Allen Walker. Now lie back so we can search through Neah's memories."

I lay back and ask, "How can you look through Neah's memories through me?"

"Because you carry the memories of the 14th, remember?" the Earl replies.

He turns to Wisely and nods. Wisely uses his demon eye to trap me in Neah's earliest memories. Everything went white again until I see pictures of the past.

* * *

**-Neah's Memory: London England-**

**(Nobody's POV)**

A woman in her late twenties is giving birth in a hospital. She has long black hair and silver eyes. A doctor is standing by her, ready to deliver the child.

"Okay Mrs. Walker, just one more push." said the doctor.

The woman pushed as hard as she could until the child was out. The doctor pulls the baby from under her. The child has silver eyes and light tan skin He looks at the infant questionably, wondering about what he is. He heads to a door with the baby in hand. Mrs Walker stares at the doctor and asks, "Is my child a boy or a girl?"

The doctor stops at the door and turns his head to look at her and says, "It's a boy." as he leaves the room.

The doctor took the baby in a different operating room to do some research on the infant. He places the baby on a blanket, which is on top of the table. He did a few tests to see if this child is healthy or not. The infant seem to have past all the tests except for one. The doctor noticed in one of the tests the child is turning gray. There are stigma marks on his forehead and his eyes turn gold which worries the doctor. He doesn't know what it was but he didn't like it, but he hopes it's not too much as a concern. He walks the operating room where Mrs. Walker is, who is still lying on the operating bed. Her husband and three year old son are beside her bed. They look at the doctor as he walks the room.

"There is only one concern with your new born child." said the doctor as he walks towards them.

"There is this one test which concerns me, when I did the genetic test on him, his skin turns gray and marks appeared above his forehead. His eyes also appear to turn gold during that process. I don't know what it is, but overall he seems healthy."

He hands the baby over to Mrs. Walker and she held him comfortable in her arms.

"What should we name him?" she asks her husband.

The man with reddish brown hair who is her husband tries to think of a name for him. His three year old son, who he is currently holding says, "Neah."

The mother stares at her older son and asks, "Neah?"

She looks down to her new born child and says, "I like that_, Neah._"

The father looks at his older son and says, "Who knew our little Mana can come up with an interesting name."

The three year old child, who is named Mana, cheerfully smiles.

"If your child has any concerns, feel free to make an appointment." says the doctor as he leaves the room.

Mana places a hand on his little brother's forehead. Neah looks at his older brother with silver eyes. Mana smiles at him and says, "I love you, wittle brother."

* * *

**-Noah's Ark-**

**(Allen's POV)**

The memory stops and I look to my right to stare at Wisely.

"That should be enough for today. I'm exhausted." he said.

"You're exhausted? How could you be exhausted is you only used your eye for one hour?" asks Road.

"One, it's getting late and two, remember how hard it was to keep his memories together when he was struggling?"

Road stood in silence then replies, "…Good point."

"Just let your brother rest Road, we'll pick up on Neah's memories tomorrow." said the Millennium Earl.

He stares at me and says, "We should all be taking a rest. We need you fully rested so we can research your memories properly."

I glare at him, but if I refuse to do what I'm told, they'll kill Lavi and Bookman. The Earl pats me on the head, calling me a 'good boy' like I'm some kind of dog, and leaves the room. Wisely leaves the room as well. Tyki is closing the room with Lavi and Bookman in it. Road looks down at me and smiles.

"Sweet dream Allen." she said as she presses her lips onto mine. I know this isn't the first time she kissed me, but I still didn't like it. Tyki pulls her back and says, "Let the boy rest, Road."

She stares at me then she leaves the room along with Tyki. When they left the room, I fell asleep. During my sleep, I heard a voice, which spoke to me and says, _"Let me take over."_

* * *

**Triforce: Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter.**

**Lavi: Why am I sick in this one?**

**Triforce: Fiidora already put parasites inside of you.**

**Lavi: Why did he advance towards me if I already have parasites inside of me?**

**Triforce: *Shrugs shoulders* More parasites can possibly kill you faster.**

**Lavi: And why is the old panda not sick? Shouldn't he have parasites as well?**

**Triforce: *sigh* Just read the Manga...**

**Lavi: (Reads through Manga) If gramps has information about the 14th, why didn't they hook him into his past memories? And whatever the Noahs are looking for, wouldn't the old panda have the information for that?**

**Triforce: Well, you could be right that Bookman could have the information of whatever they're looking for, but this is MY fan fiction! I decide what's going to happen in this story! We are looking through Neah's memories, NOT Bookman's!**

**Lavi: What about Allen?**

**Triforce: He carries Neah's memories. Are you going to ask me ridiculous questions all day?**

**Lavi: _Maybe~_**

**Triforce: *sigh* You're just as bad as Allen asking me questions, but I still love you both.**

**Lavi: REALLY! ST-STRIKE!**

**Triforce: I mean in a friendly way.**

**Lavi: Oh...**

**Triforce: (To Readers) Hope you guys like this chapter. If you have any future questions, ideas, or story requests?**

**Lavi: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**-Noah's Ark-**

**(Allen's POV)**

I woke up and saw the Millennium Earl staring at me with those evil gold eyes and that creepy smile. I freaked out after the sight of seeing him, but why am I freaking out. I should already know that I am his prisoner, so I should be expecting him to stare at me creepily.

"Good morning, Allen Walker~" he sings.

I didn't say anything. All I did is glare at him. Tyki, Road and Wisely gather around me, staring at me with those golden eyes of theirs, smiling sinisterly at my distress. Lulubell is also here. She stands beside the Earl's right hand side, also staring at me.

"Aww, he looks so cute when he's distressed." Road coos and press her lips on my cheek. I didn't like that at all.

A door bursts open, revealing the Jasdevi twins and they look at me in surprise. They rush over to me and smiles demonically, poking me with their fingers.

"Well, well, look who we have here." says David sinisterly.

"It's Cross's little apprentice~ hee hee!" sings Jasdero.

"Since he's our prisoner, we should get him to pay our depts."

"Hee hee hee~"

"Now boys, we didn't capture Allen Walker so he would pay your dept. We captured him to find the location of the Heart." the Earl confirms.

The twins stops poking me and took a step back. I look at the Earl puzzled and ask, "Why are you looking for the heart in Neah's memories? How would he know where the innocence is?"

"Because you bookman friend gave us the information that Neah knows the whereabouts of where the Heart is."

"But wouldn't Neah destroy the Heart if he knows where it is?"

"That is a good question; however, the 14th was the traitorous one in the family, but why would he spare the Heart considering he's a Noah? Maybe we'll have to see through that memory of yours."

He turns to Wisely and nods at him. Wisely nodded back and he uses his curse eye to lock me into another one of Neah's memories.

* * *

**-Neah's Memories: London England-**

**(Neah's POV)**

During my life, I was always taken to the hospital to get tested four times a year. The doctor is concern about one DNA test about my skin turn to an ashy gray, my eyes turning gold and the seven stigma marks on my forehead. My parents are worried about me as well, but everything else seems to be normal. I am a six year old boy, who is playing catch with my brother, Mana. When we were playing, our mother call us and said, "Mana, Neah, it's time for your first day of school!"

This is my first year of school and I'm going into Grade 1. Mana is three years older than I am, so he's starting Grade 4. I am a little nervous about going to school since this if my first year. Mana places a hand on my left shoulder and says, "You'll be fine, brother. I was nervous on my first day as well."

I blink and shyly smiles. He took my arm and we walk towards mother. She is holding to lunch bags in one hand. She pats my head, saying that everything is going to be okay. I nod and take her hand. I follow her until we have reached the school. When we got there, I saw a lot of kids playing on the school field. Most of them looked older then me, but I'm only is first grade so I'm not all that surprised. Mana nudges me with his elbow.

"Come on brother, let's play tag until school start." he said.

I nodded and decided I should be it first. I count to ten, giving Mana some time to run. When I finish counting, I chase Mana until I tag him. He is very fast and it is hard for me to catch up to him. When I finally tag him, a bell rings. The other kids stops playing and heads to the school. Mana grabs my arm and says, "School is about to begin. Let's go"

He pulls my arm and we walk towards the school. Our mom walks with us as we walked into the school. Once we got in, we see a table with sheets of paper laid down separately. Each sheet shows the classroom number, the teachers name, the grade number and a list of student names. Mana found his name. He says he is in room 24, Mrs. Easton's class, Grade 4. Mother helps me find my name since I can't read yet. She finds it and says I am in room 37, Mrs. McCain's class, Grade 1. Once we received that information; we walk down the halls, searching for our class. We first came across Mana's class. Mother hands him his lunch bag, kiss's him on the forehead and told him to have fun. He touches my shoulders and says, "I'll see you at recess."

He hugs me then head into his classroom. I try to follow him when he walks in, but mum was holding me back. I struggle to get to Mana, crying, "Mana, please don't go!"

The other kids in that classroom and the teacher stare at me as I am resisting my mother and calling for Mana. He stares back at me and wave's goodbye as mother is dragging me away from the class. She drags me until we got to my class. A blond woman came up to greet us. She must be my teacher. She extends her hand to my mother and says, "Hello, my name is Mrs. McCain."

My mother gladly shakes her hand and introduces herself.

"I am Mrs. Walker and this is my son, Neah."

Mrs. Cain looks at me after mother introduces me, crouches down and says, "Hello Neah, I am your teacher, Mrs. McCain."

I cower away behind my mother and hug her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Neah can be a little shy." said my mother.

"I could see that." said the teacher, "Are there any concerns about him?"

Mother whispers in Mrs. McCain's ear so the other children in class wouldn't here her. The teacher looks at her and says, "I never heard anything like that before. Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine, but if you see that happening, please contact me and I'll take him to his doctor."

Mrs. McCain nods and extends her arm towards me.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." she says, but I still fell sceptical about this.

Mother turns to me, crouches down to eye level while resting her hands on my shoulders and says, "You're going to be okay. Mrs. McCain is not going to hurt you. Please have a good day at school and please stay out of trouble."

I didn't respond and she kisses me on the forehead and gives me my lunch bag. She stands up and heads out the door. Mrs. McCain grabs my arm, taking me to my seat. I try to follow mother, but the teacher is preventing me.

"MOTHER, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" I scream, but it was too late. She left me in this class with a bunch of strangers.

"You're mother will come back, but now we need to start class." said the teacher.

I sigh and sit in a desk miserably. More kids came in the class. Like me, their parents left them here as well. Some of them are as grumpy as me. Class is about to begin and the teacher walks in front of the whole class.

"Hello children, welcome to grade 1. I am Mrs. McCain and I'm going to be your teacher for this year." she starts, "Now before we do anything, we need to go through the attendance."

She went through all the names alphabetically by last name. When someone's name been called, they would ever raise their hand or say here. My name is called last and I grudgingly raise my hand.

"Well, it seems like everyone is here. Okay, let us begin." said Mrs. McCain.

She points to the black board, which is attached to the wall and says, "This thing here is called a chalkboard."

She grabs a white stick off the rim of the chalkboard and says, "This teeny little thing is called a chalk stick. You can write anything on the board like this."

She starts writing on the board. Since I can't read, I don't know what she spelt. She also draws a smiley face on the board. She faces the class and says, "Who can tell me what word I spelt?"

Nobody raise their hands or answers the question.

"It says "Hello" _Hel-lo._" Mrs. McCain sounds it out.

Some of the students are very interest in Mrs. McCain's pronunciation. I just stare at the board indifferently.

"Now, does anyone know their ABC's?"

I remember Mana singing something related to ABC's to me when we were younger. The other students raise their hands, but I chose not to. Mrs. McCain sees many hands raised up, but she is more focus on me.

"Neah, can you name your ABC's?" she asks.

I tremble nervously and thought of the words Mana had sung.

"A, B, C… d-D, E, F… g-G…" I stutter.

The whole class is staring at me, which made me feel like I was put on the spot. I stopped there and the teacher says, "Well that's a good start young Neah, but do you know the rest of the song?"

"H… I-I, J… k-K, L, M, N… o-O… p-P…"

"Keep going~"

"Q, R, S… t-T, U… v-V…"

"You're almost done~"

I sigh and continue the alphabet.

"W, X, Y and… z-Z."

"Now that wasn't so hard, wasn't it?" she asks cheerfully.

I shook my head. The students around me snicker at me, looking at me like I am such a fool.

"Now children, it's not polite to giggle at anyone. Please stop giggling at poor Neah. I don't want to punish anyone on our first fun day of school~" said Mrs. McCain.

The students stopped and turned their attention to the teacher.

"Now each letter of the alphabet makes a sound." she points at each letter and makes a sound when she goes down the line.

Some of the sounds sound similar. C and K sound exactly the same. What is the difference between them? She writes some to letter words on the board. "Now we are going to sound out the words." she said as she points to the first word, which two letters are I and S.

"Is_, iii-sss._" she sounds it out, "Nowstudents, say it with me."

Everyone except me sounds out the word with her. She stares at me and sings, "Come on Neah, you can do it~"

I sighed and sound the word out.

"Very good Neah, can you sound the other word out?" she said as she points to the next word, which is A and S.

I stutter and said, "Ass_, aaa-sssss._"

The other students burst out laughing but some of them look disappointed in me.

"No, no, no, that is not right Neah. It's pronounced as, _aaa-zzz_." Mrs McCain lectures.

Some of the students kept on laughing until the teacher says, "What did I say before class, it's not polite to laugh at anyone."

They all stopped as she moves on to the next letter. She asks the other students to sound the other words as she goes down the line. Once she gone through all the words written down on the board, we move on to our next lesson.

"Now I'm going to call each of you up to spell a three letter word." she said as she holds the attendance sheet and calls out a name.

The first student she called is named Leon, who is lean and tall with short black hair and hazel eyes. He walks up to the teacher and she tells him his three letter word.

"Your word is "Her" Leon." she said as she gave the chalk to Leon.

He writes on the board with the chalk and the letters he put on are H, E and R.

"That is correct! Thank you Leon, you may take your seat." she said as Leon returns the chalk back walks back to his seat.

She calls each student up one by one so they can write their three letter word. I was the last one to be called up because my name was on the bottom on her list. When it was my turn, I walk up to the teacher and she says, "Your word is "Cat" Neah."

She gives me the chalk and I wrote on the board. The letters I put down are K, A and T. Mrs. McCain looks at it and say, "Very good Neah, but cat is spelled with a C, not a K."

I slapped my forehead and the other students were laughing at me again. I slid my hand above my eyes and glared at them.

"Now students, I really don't want to say this again, please stop laughing at poor Neah." Mrs. McCain said sternly, and then she turns to me and says, "You may take your seat Neah."

I return the chalk to her and head to my desk.

"Now class, we are going to move on to math." Mrs. McCain announces.

A dark long haired boy with brown eyes who is sitting next to Leon raises his hand.

"You have a question, Walter?" asks the teacher.

"What is math?" he asks.

"Math is a subject where we learn about numbers." she replies and she focuses on the whole class and asks, "Who would like to count to ten?"

A few students lift up there hands. I didn't lift my hand up, even though I can count to ten, but she decided to choose Leon to count. He stands up and says, "One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten."

"Very good Leon, you may have a seat." she said as Leon sat back down.

"How many fingers do we have?" she asks as every student except me raises their hands.

Mrs. Neah walks up to me and says, "Maybe you can answer for us, Neah."

I stutter and look at my fingers. The other students are staring at me as I stare at my fingers.

"Here, maybe this will help you." she said as she points to each of my fingers.

"One, Two, Three…" she stops there and asks, "Can you start from there?"

We left off on my middle finger on my right hand, which is number three. I moved on to my ring finger and counted from there.

"Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine… Ten." I finished

"So, how many fingers do you have?"

"Ten."

"That is correct. See, it's not that hard."

I slowly nodded and I notice Leon whispering to his friend, Walter and they chuckle a bit. I am wondering what are they laughing about, but I ignored them and focused on the teacher.

"Now we are going to add the numbers." she said as she wrote on the board.

She writes a number one, a symbol that looks like a cross, another one and to horizontal lines, one over the other. She points to the cross and says, "Now this here is a plus sigh. This sigh adds the number, making it bigger."

She then points at the horizontal lines and said, "This is an equals sign which gives you the answer."

She points at the first number and goes down the line saying, "One plus one equals…"

She stops there and adds a two at the end and says, "Two~"

Everyone looks at the equation intrigued. I wasn't that interested, but I was a little. She puts another equation on the board, which is two plus three.

"Who can answer this question?" Mrs. McCain asks the class.

Leon was the only one who raises his hand and Mrs. McCain picks him to answer the question.

"Two plus three equals five." he replies.

"Very good, Leon." she praised him.

She turns to the rest of the class and says, "Now, I'm going to give each of you a math question."

She held the attendance sheet again and calls everyone one by one like she did when we were told to spell the three letter word given to us. This time she writes a math question for the student, who is up to the board. I am the last one to be called up. When it was my turn, she writes my question on the board. Five plus three is the problem I have to answer. Before I wrote on the board, I look at my fingers. I form five fingers on one hand and three fingers in the other. I count them all together, which adds up to eight. I turn to the board and draw an eight at the end of the question. Mrs. McCain looks at it and says, "That is correct! Very good Neah, you may take your seat."

When I was walking to my seat, Leon and Walter were still whispering to each other and giggling. I heard a bell rang and Mrs. McCain sings, "Okay class, time for lunch~"

* * *

We followed the teacher to the lunch room after we grabbed our lunches. When we arrived, we saw six rows of long tables. Each row is divided into grades and each class gets one table. I saw Mana sitting in one table with his class. I smiled and tried to run up to him, but Mrs. McCain is holding me back.

"No Neah, you are sitting with us." she said as she drags me to the table we were assigned to.

I groaned and sat with my class. I didn't want to sit next to anybody at this table because every student laughed at me, especially Leon and Walter, who are still whispering and giggling. Nobody wanted to sit next to me anyway. The only person I trust in this table is the teacher, but I still am a little shy around her. I pulled out a turkey sandwich out of my lunch bag and took a bite, ignoring the other students. I stared at Mana, who is sitting next to two other fourth grade students. They were chatting, laughing and having a good time, while I sit with my class table with students who laugh at me. I continued eating my lunch, ignoring all of my surrounding. When I finished my sandwich, I pulled out an apple out of my bag and ate it. I heard the bell ring again after I ate my apple.

An elderly woman came up in front of everyone in the lunch room and says, "Before anyone can go for recess, please stay in your seats until I call your class name."

Mrs. McCain's class was the first one to be called. We got out of our table and walk out of the lunch room. We made our way outside of the school. The other students ran around the field and played. Some of them were talking in a small group. I didn't know what to do at recess at the time. Another grade 1 class came outside and some of those students came and hang with some of the kids in my class. I am wondering if Mana's class is going to come out. Once all the first graders are outside, second grade student came running out, giving me a hint that Mana's class would be coming out once every first to third grader is called out. I pace around the field; waiting for Mana's class to come out until I bump into somebody from behind. He is taller than me with short black hair. He turns his head to face me with his hazel eyes glaring at me. It is Leon and he gave me a deadly smirk.

"Well, well, if it isn't the fool who decide to pay us a visit." he said sinisterly.

Walter, along with another first grade student, who is from a different class, is with him. He is taller than Leon and muscular. He has a light blue buzz cut hairstyle and green eyes.

"Jorge, in case you didn't notice, this is the fool we been talking about, who can't even pronounce a simple two letter word right." Walter told the muscular boy, whose name is Jorge.

"Wow, he really is pathetic." he replies.

"He also tries to ditch our class and head to a fourth grade table at lunch~" Leon coos.

"Hey, my brother was at that table!" I snap.

"Oh, so _you_ want to hang with your "big brother" and not with us first grades."

"There is nothing wrong about hanging with your family members!" I storm and walk away from them, but Jorge runs in front of me and says, "Where do you think your going, little buddy."

"We are not finish teasing you." Walter adds as the three of them surround me.

"We never had seen anyone this pathetic in our whole lives."

"And what kind of name is _Neah_ anyways."

Leon chuckles and said, "What a loser."

He walks up, pushes me and yells, "NERD CIRCLE!"

Leon and his gang were pushing me back and fourth. I am getting dizzy and know I should call for help. I notice the fourth grade classes are coming out and saw Mana. I try to wave my hands to grab his attention, but that alone didn't work.

"MANA… HELP!" I cried.

Mana notices I am in trouble, so he tells a supervisor to come to my rescue. They walk up to us and the supervisor says in an intimidating voice, "What are you three doing to this poor student?"

The three of them look at her in shock and Leon held me from behind with one arm and his other hand is messing my hair.

"We were just messing with him." he said innocently.

"Oh really," the supervisor said doubtfully as he glances at Mana, "This fourth grade student said you three are bullying that poor first grade student."

The three of them blink anxiously at her.

"I'll let you off for today, but if this happens again, you kids are in big trouble." she warns them.

The three of them ran away, leaving me be. Mana walks up to me and gives me a hug.

"It's okay Neah, let's hope this doesn't happen again." he said calmly.

I hug him back, trying to relieve my stress. I calm down slowly and the supervisor stands in front of us.

"I'm sorry about what happen to you. I am Miss Leafson, the supervisor for recess."

She touches my shoulder and says, "If this happens again, please tell me and I'll make sure this would never happen again."

I nodded as she returns to her duty.

"Hey Mana, what going on?" asks a voice.

He turns his head and sees the two fourth grade students, who where sitting next to him at lunch.

"My brother was being bullied on his first day of school." Mana replies.

They stare at me and say, "So this is your brother?"

Mana nodded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lance." said the friend with red spiky hair and green eyes as he extends an arm towards me.

I shake nervously, but Mana calmly puts a hand on my shoulder and says, "Don't worry; he's not going to hurt you; you just need to shake his hand."

I hesitantly take his hand and he gently shakes it.

"Now say your name." Mana said.

"N-Neah." I stutter.

We finish shaking hands and Mana's other friend, who is a girl with purple shoulder length hair and amethyst eyes introduces herself.

"My name is Hannah. Its nice meeting you." she said as she extends an arm towards me.

I shyly take her hand as well as we shake hands.

"He's a little shy at first, but he'll warm up to people in time." said Mana.

"I see." Hannah said.

"So, what are we going to do Mana, Neah can play with us if he wants to." Lance says playfully.

Mana looks at me and I slowly nod. He turns to Lance and tells him, "We'll play tag, but make sure you'll go easy on Neah. He's not as fast as the rest of us."

I gave him a look after that remark.

"Okay, we'll go easy on him." said Hannah.

"But who's going to be it?" asks Lance.

I touch my nose and yell, "Dibs out!"

Mana also touches his nose and so did Hannah. Lance is the last one to touch his nose so he's it.

"Fine, I'll be it." He surrenders and counts to ten.

We ran around the field until he's ready to catch us. He first went after Mana and Hannah because he wants to go easy on me and gives me a little more time to run. After a minute of failing to catch Mana or Hannah, he goes after me. Lance didn't run as fast when he is chasing me, but I run as fast as I can. He would generically taunt me by saying, "I'm going to get cha!" but I only ran faster.

Mana ran past me, which made Lance decide to chase him. He picks up his speed and catches Mana, making him it. Mana counts to ten and we ran until he is ready. Like Lance, Mana chases him and Hannah before he chases me. After a minute of failing to catch either one of them, he chases me. I ran as fast as I can, but he caught me. Before I could count to ten, Mana whispers to me and says, "Make sure you're chasing Hannah and Lance as well, okay?"

I nod and I started counting. When I got to ten, I start to chase Lance. He is running a little quicker than when he was chasing me. I tried to catch him, but he is too quick. I decide to go after Hannah, who is running a little slower than she was being chased by Mana or Lance. I kept pursuing her and extend my arm to tag her. I caught her and she says cheerfully, "Oh, you caught me. I guess I'm it."

The bell rings before she has a chance of being it.

"Or maybe not, it's been nice playing with you, Neah." she said.

I couldn't help but smile after the comment.

"We should be heading back to class, do you know where to go?" asks Mana.

"Mrs. McCain's class?" I ask.

"Is she your teacher?"

I nodded as he gives me a hug.

"I'll see you later, little brother." he said.

"Bye Neah, it's been nice meeting you." said Lance.

I wave at them and head to my class.

* * *

Our mother picks Mana and I up after school. The last classes I had was History, Science and Communication. I didn't like either of those courses, except maybe science. Mother talks to Mrs. McCain before we left the school, asking if I had any concerns.

"Well no, he doesn't have any concerns, but he really needs to open up." she replies, "He is very shy and rarely raises his hand. In communication class, he doesn't want to talk to anyone. We only did a simple greeting drill, but he stand in a corner, refusing to approach anyone. It could be because the students laugh at him occasionally. I also heard he's been bullied at recess by two of my students and one from another class."

"Oh no!" mother cries, "Why would they pick on poor Neah?"

"I don't know; maybe they have a problem with his shyness or maybe it's his ability to learn, but I do know it's not that… you know."

"I know he doesn't have a learning disability, but they shouldn't be picking on my poor son."

"I know, but I'll try my best to prevent that from happening."

"Thanks for your concern." Mother said as we walked out of class.

When we left the school, she asks Mana and I about our day. All I gave her was a crooked smile and nervously said, "It wasn't too bad."

"I had a nice day. My two best friends are in the same class as me and we hanged out the whole day. We even played with Neah at recess, after I rescued him from three boys around his age, who are bullying him by telling the supervisor." said Mana.

"So you boys had fun at recess." she said.

Mana and I nodded.

"That's good; now let's go home so I can make your favourite meals."

"Yaaaay!" Mana and I cheered in unison as we walked back home.

* * *

**-Noah's Ark-**

**(Allen's POV)**

The memory stops there and I am back in reality. Wisely stretches his arms and yawns and asks the Millennium Earl, "What's for dinner, I'm staving."

They were the only Noahs in the room and the Earl replies, "Dinner is on the table. We'll pick up on Neah's memories tomorrow, but right now we need something to eat and I notice you are getting tired."

Wisely nods and leaves the room. The Earl stares at me with that ridiculously huge smile and says, "Pleasant dreams, Allen Walker." as he leaves the room.

A few minutes later Road came in the room with a plate of food. It has chicken and a salad on the side.

"Allen~ it's dinner time~" she sings.

I am starving, but I didn't want to eat anything that is made from my enemy. Road tries to feed me a piece of chicken but I refuse to eat it.

"Now Allen, just because we kid- I mean rescued you doesn't mean we'll let you starve to death, because we want you to be in good shape and besides, we still have the two bookmen to torture if you don't do as you're told."

I look at her puzzled then I smirk crookedly and close my eyes tightly.

"Oh, if you want me to be in good shape, why not release me from this table and let me run around and do my exorcise." I said sarcastically.

"You're not getting away from this table that easily, Allen." she pouts, "Now let me feed you or else I'll get Fiddler to kill your bookmen friend."

I groan and allow her to feed me. The food wasn't that bad, but I still didn't like being fed by my enemy. Once I finish eating whatever's on the plate Road asks, "Are you still hungry?"

I am still hungry, but I want to say no; however, she might know that I'm lying if I say that and send whoever Fiddler is to kill Lavi and Bookman. I think he's that guy with the grotesque tongue, who I saw in the same room as them.

"Yes, I'm still hungry." I reply.

Road smiles and leaves the room for a few minutes and comes back with another plate. I ate everything she fed me on there, but I am still hungry. She keeps coming in and out of the room, bringing in another plate for each trip and feeds it to me. Once I finish eating all the food Road had to offer me, she wipes my mouth with a napkin and says, "That's all the food we can offer you 'sweetie', I can't believe you ate all of our leftovers."

When she finishes wiping my mouth, she kisses me and says, "Goodnight Allen." as she leaves the room.

I close my eyes and fell asleep when she left. I still don't like her flirting with me, I just find it wrong. We are supposed to be enemies and I will never fall in love with her. During my sleep, I heard the same voice that I heard in my dream before, but this time he says, _"Why did you betray me."_

* * *

**Triforce: Hey guys, thanks for reading.**

**Lavi: Why did ****Neah start school in first grade instead of Kindergarten?**

**Triforce: His school doesn't have Kindergarten. Not all schools have Kindergarten classes you know.**

**Lavi: Not to be rude or anything, but shouldn't you make the school more old or British?**

**Triforce: Maybe, but I was too lazy to check the Wikipedia about old British school and since I already wrote this chapter, I don't feel like rewriting it. (I possible could rewrite it if you want me to, but give me better ideas.**)

**Allen: I thought this story is going to be like Assassin's Creed.**

**Triforce: I told you before, Allen. Not everything in this story is going to be like Assassin's Creed. The fact you are kidnapped by the Noah Clan so they can search the heart through Neah's memories is similar, but not everything is going to be like Assassin's Creed.**

**Allen: Okay, I understand.**

**Triforce: (To Readers) I'm still only getting started on this story, but don't worry, the story gets better once I write more chapters. Sorry I didn't update this sooner; I was also busy writing, "The Noah Curse" at the time and I decided to make this chapter long. (Don't ask me why) If you have any questions, ideas or future story requests.**

**Allen and Lavi: Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**-Noah's Ark-**

**(Allen's POV)**

I wake up to see the Millennium Earl's ugly face staring at me. Road is also watching me awaken and gives me a tight hug.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" she cheerfully exclaims and kisses me.

The Earl pulls Road of me and says, "Now Road, give Allen Walker his space. How about you find your brother, Wisely and bring him here. We need him to research Neah's memories."

Road sighs and walks out of the room to find Wisely. The Earl stares at me creepily and asks, "So, how did you sleep last night?"

I glare at him and reply, "Not bad, but I rather sleep on my bed in the order than on this hard table, which you strapped me in."

"Now, now, Allen Walker we saved you from the Black Order, remember?"

"Since when do rescuers strap their rescued on a table?"

The Earl didn't say anything until he thought about an answer.

"We all know you wouldn't cooperate with us since you see us as the enemy."

"OF COURSE I SEE YOU AS AN ENEMY! YOU ARE TRYING TO DESTROY HUMANITY! AND NOT ONLY YOU KIDNAPPED ME, YOU ABDUTED TWO OF MY BOOKMEN FRIENDS PLUS THE THIRD EXORCISTS" I snap.

"Speaking of your Bookmen friends..." he said as Lulubell appears behind him and he tells her to open the door, containing his friends.

Lavi looks like he's still under and Bookman just sits there. Why couldn't he just leave his chair? He is not bounded like I am. Then again, Sheryl is in that room with them, so he can manipulate their bodies, preventing them to escape. That other guy, with the grotesque, Fiddler I believe his name was, is also with them. The Earl stares at me and says, "Raise your voice at me again; your friends will pay the consequences, starting with that young red headed eye patched bookman."

Fiddler grabs Lavi and sticks out his disturbing tongue. The parasites on it are going to drop on Lavi.

"LAVI, NO!" I cry, "OKAY I'M SORRY!"

The parasites didn't drop on him yet. Before Fiddler releases Lavi, the Millennium Earl says to me, "Can you say that again, but this time in a calm voice?"

I settle down a bit and reply while panting, "I'm… sorry…"

"Good boy." he said and he orders Fiddler to release Lavi.

"Lord Millennium~ I found him~" Road sings as she, along with Wisely came walking in the room.

"Very good Road." the Earl grins widely, then he turn to Wisely and say, "We are ready to search Neah's memories."

Wisely nods and faces me, using his curse eyes to go though Neah's memories.

* * *

**-Neah's Memories: London England-**

**(Neah's POV)**

I am home, lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling of my room. In school, I am still being teased by Leon and his friends, but the supervisors come to my rescue. I usually hang around with my brother and his friends at recess. I am getting better in my courses. My weaker subjects so far are Communications and History. I still didn't make any friends in my class. I am to shy to take to them because they all laughed at me. That is the reason I am not very good in Communication class and History is the most boring class I ever been in. That class makes me want to fall asleep. Four other classes were introduced to me after the first day. The classes were Geography, which is another boring class that talks about maps, Art class, where we draw, paint and create stuff with clay, Library, a class where we read and rent one book, and my favourite subject of all, Music class. We were taught how to sing and how to play an instrument and we learn about the notes, the clefs and the staff, which is really fun. A few months had past and I turned seven. I did see the doctor for a check up, but my gray transformation is still a concern. I know it happens occasionally, but I don't want it to happen in public.

I hear music coming from downstairs. I got off my bed to see where it's coming from. I walk down the stares and went into the living room. I see Mana playing music on a huge instrument. Mother is in there listening to him play. I walk a little closer to listen to the music perfectly. Mana notices me coming in and finishes his song.

"Hello brother, came here to listen to music?"

I nod my head and stares at the huge instrument. I know I seen one of those in music class, but I couldn't remember what it's called. We never got a chance to play it, considering there is only one and only the teacher plays on it.

"What is the name of that instrument?" I ask.

Mother touches my left shoulder and replies, "It's called a piano, Cornelia."

Cornelia is a nickname my mother gave to me when I was small. I don't like it that much because it sounds like a girl's name, but I put up with it. Mana stares at me and asks, "Do you want to give it a try?"

I grin and nod my head. Mana gets off the piano bench and allows me to sit down. I sit on the bench and touch the keys with my fingers. I wanted to start playing the C major scale. Before I press down any keys, I turn to mother and ask, "What key is C?"

She points to a white key, which only has one black stick key on the right. I start playing the scale with my right hand and then I start playing it with my left. I figured out that the black keys are sharps and flats. Mana gives me a scale sheet and I played through every one. Once I'm done playing scales, I turn to mother, who is shedding tears and she says, "I never thought I could have two talented sons. If only your father were still alive to see such talent."

I hardly ever knew my father. He died from a heart attack when I was two. I feel bad for mother for that tragic incident. Since I hardly knew him, I don't share the same experience as she does, but I still feel awful about it.

* * *

One day, our Uncle, Cyrus Campbell came to visit. He is my mother's older brother. Mana runs up to him and gives him a hug. Mother came up and joins them. They all stare at me and extend their arms towards me, asking me to join the hug. I always thought Uncle Cyrus is a weirdo. I shrug my shoulders and join the hug.

"I heard you two are talented piano players." Cyrus said to both Mana and I.

We nod our head.

"Your mother told me you're both wonderful musicians. Can you play me a few songs?"

Mana nods his head, but I just stare at Cyrus like I don't trust him. Mana nudge me with his elbow and says, "Don't worry, you're a good pianist. You can play him a few songs."

I turn to Mana and say, "You can go first."

Mana nods and we all went into the living room. Mana gets his sheet music ready and sets it on the piano. The music is called, "Mother's Lullaby". He sits on the bench and plays the song. We all listen to it and calmly relax our bodies. The music is soothing and makes me feel free. After his song is over Mana walks over to Cyrus, who praise him for playing a lovely song. Now it's my turn to play. I pick up my sheet music called "Memories" and I place it on the piano. I sit on the bench, look at my music and play the song. I am getting into playing the song like it's motioning my spirit. Once I'm done playing, my uncle gives me a bear hug.

"That was a wonderful song." he said as he's crying tears of happiness, "You are a wonderful musician."

I could hardly breathe from his suffocating bear hug. I can't move my arms to shove him off.

"Uncle… please… you're suff…ocating me." I gasp.

He releases me and puts both hands on my shoulders. I took a few deep breaths after that death hug. Cyrus looks at me at eye level and says, "How would you like to be a musician when you grow up?"

I blink twice and thought about that idea. I do enjoy music and playing instruments. I even want to write my own music.

"I think it would be wonderful." I reply.

"You can lure people with that siren music and we could get all their money!" Cyrus said insanely.

I gave him a blank look and said, "You're insane."

"Maybe I am, but we're going to be rich!"

I slowly walk away from him and went to my room.

* * *

One year later, I am in the second grade. I turned eight and school is getting harder. I am in Miss Lavender's class, along with Leon and Jorge. Some of the students that were in my class last year and some students from the other classes are in the same class with me this year. In the middle of the semester when we were in music class, the Music teacher, Miss Lucian asks if any of us want to play the piano. I raise my hand and everyone looks shocked when I lift it up.

"Oh~ so wittle Neah finally takes an interest in something." teases Leon as he, Jorge and some of the other students laugh.

I gave Leon a death glare after that remark.

"Now class, I told you this a thousand times, it's impolite to laugh at anyone." said Miss Lucian.

She glances a Leon and says, "Don't make me send you to the principles office, Leon I am tired of you picking on Neah."

Leon remains quiet and Miss Lucian chooses me to come and play the piano. I walk up to the piano, sit on the bench and start playing. I had been practicing the song "Memories" for about a year, so I was able to memorize it. I play the song calmly and relax. I feel a motion like I always do when I played this song, a calming motion, which makes me sway. I feel free when I perform a piece of music. Once I finish playing, I look at my classmates, who drop their jaws in astonishment. Miss Lucian came up to me and says, "That was very good, Neah. I am quite amaze about your talent. Do you have your own piano?"

I nod my head and say, "I practice everyday. I do it for a hobby."

She grins and asks me to take my seat with the other students. The bell rings, which means it's time for lunch. Before I left the music room, Miss Lucian stops me.

"Neah, I am really impressed with your talent and I would like to hear more. Is it alright with you if you stay after school? I would like to have a private session to encourage you more."

I grin at her and nod my head.

"But we better make sure if it's okay with your mother." she adds.

"Of course." I said as I follow my class in the lunch room.

Once I got there, I grab my lunch and took out a sandwich. I took a bite out of it and notice a girl, who is sitting at a third grade table staring at me. She has blue spiky hair and blue eyes. She looks cute, but I don't understand why she is looking at me. I turn my gaze away from her and continue eating my sandwich. Once I finish eating my lunch, I wait for the principal to call us out for recess. She always starts with the first grade classes and then she goes down each grade. Once the first graders are out for recess, the principle calls the second grades out. She calls a different class before ours so they can go off for recess and then she calls our class. We left our table and head outside. I always wait for Mana to come out and avoid Leon and his friend. Unfortunately, Jorge and Walter grab me by the arms and Leon walk up to me.

"Look Walker, you may be a talented piano player, but you are still a loser." he says.

He glances at his two friends and they nod at him. They took me to nearby woods and pin me to a tree. I glare at them, struggling from their grip, but all they did is beat me up. My skin changes to gray at a bad timing, along with the stigma marks on my forehead and my silver eyes changing to gold. The bullies stop beating me up and stares at my transformation shockingly.

"Oh gosh, Walker isn't just a loser, he's a freak!" exclaims Leon.

He smirks evilly and says, "Wait until the whole school hears about this."

I try to struggle my way out of their grip, but they're too strong. While I was trying to get away, I see the third grade girl, who stared at me at lunch, running in the forest and playing with a pink umbrella with a jack-o-lantern on the point. She looks to my direction and sees me being held against my will by my bullies. I'm currently in my gray form, which means she might tease me like the other students or ignore me and resume playing with her umbrella, but instead of doing either of those, she charges at my bullies and whacks them with her umbrella. Jorge and Walter release me after they got hit and I ran deeper into the woods. I climb a big tree until I find a suitable branch to stay on, so I can hide myself from anyone until my skin returns back to normal. The girl who rescued me from my bullies came wandering in the forest. She must be looking for me, but why?

"Hello~" she calls in a melodic voice, "I'm not going to hurt you~"

I don't understand why she would rescue me. I was in my gray form and she decided to save me. Wouldn't she think I'm a freak?

"Road~ Lero why did you use me to whack those boys~ Lero!" exclaims a voice coming from her umbrella.

I am shock to see a talking umbrella; although, I never seen one with a pumpkin at the point of it.

"Hush Lero, you might freak him out if he sees you talking." the girl mutters.

She is right; the umbrella did freak me out when it talked. The girl spots me in the tree and says, "There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" she calls.

I freak out and start climbing away from tree to tree, but she follows me.

"Wait, I'm not going to tell on you! I am aware of your transformation!" she calls.

I keep climbing until I slip and fell into a bush. The girl manages to catch up and stands in front of me while I am lying in a shrub.

"Don't worry, I have the same transformation you have." she said calmly as her skin turns gray, her blue eyes changes to gold and the seven stigma marks on her forehead.

I am surprise that I am not the only one with that transformation. I calm down, understanding she is not a threat, but a person who is like me. She extends an arm towards me and I gladly take it. She helps me up and introduces herself.

"My name is Road Kamelott, what's your name?" she asks.

"Neah." I reply, "Neah Walker."

"Neah… That's a cute name." she says cheerfully.

I smile shyly and stare at her umbrella.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" I ask.

She looks at me in surprise then she turns to her umbrella.

"So, you heard him speak, didn't you?" she asks.

I nod my head. She should it to me and says, "This is Lero. I sometimes bring him along with me to play with."

Lero stares and float around me saying, "So, we have another Noah~ Lero."

"N-Noah?" I ask confusedly.

"Noahs are super humans who inherited this DNA and the true disciples of God himself." Road states, "You must have been summoned to aid the Noah family with our plans since you carry the same DNA."

I blink a couple times, still a little confuse about the "Noah" statement. So this is the reason I transform into a gray freak.

"Maybe I could introduce you to my family, if you're interested." she says.

"M-maybe later." I said sheepishly, since I'm still getting to know her. She grins at me and says, "I heard you playing the piano."

I look at her in shock and she adds, "I was heading back to my class after doing an errand until I heard beautiful piano music coming from the music room. I open the door just a crack and saw you playing. You sounded amazing and I want to hear it again."

I blush and smile at her and say, "I'm glad you enjoyed my music."

We hear the bell ring, which means we have to go to our next class and I'm still in my "Noah" form. Road changes back to normal and tell me focus on changing back by staying completely calm. I took a few deep breathes as my skin changes back to normal. I smile at Road for getting me back to my original state and thank her. We head back to the school together and when we got there, she smiles at me and says, "It's nice to meet you, Neah."

I smile back at her and say, "It's nice to meet you too, Road."

We part our ways and head to our classes.

* * *

Mother came to pick Mana and I up from school. During classes, Leon and Jorge were spreading rumours about me turning gray and clarified me as a freak. A lot of students believed him and tease me as well. Some of them were afraid of me. Before mother took us home, I told her that we should stop by the music room to talk to Miss Lucian and so we did. Miss Lucian chats with my mother and asking if it's okay with her if I could stay for another half hour to listen to me play piano. Mother looks at me and I stare at her with pleading eyes. She pats my head and asks, "Are you sure you want to stay here for another half hour?"

I nod my head. Mother turns to Miss Lucian and says, "Alright, Neah can stay here for another half hour. Please take care of him."

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of him." she replies.

Mother smiles and walks out of the room with Mana. I wave at them as they left the room.

"How about you practice showing me your scales to warm up, Neah?" she says as she escorts me to the piano.

I sat on the bench and ran my fingers on the keys, playing every scale that I know. She is impressed of seeing me play the scales. I finish playing them and she praises me.

"That's very good, Neah. Now I would like to hear you play this song." she says as she shows me a sheet of music called "Birds and Nature".

I take the sheet music and place it on the piano and start playing it. When I was performing this song, it took me a few seconds to get me into it. I imagine a peaceful bird flying through a forest gracefully, understanding the nature of this song. The bird flies to its nest and falls asleep and that's where the song ends. Miss Lucian touches my shoulder and says, "How was it like playing that piece."

I look at her and say, "I can understand why this song is called "Birds and Nature". The bird is enjoying its nature and flies around gracefully in the forest."

She smiles cheerfully and says, "You have quite the imagination, Neah and I like that in a student. Do you ever consider of being a musician when you grow up?"

I stare down and thought about that. I do really enjoy playing the piano, I always feel a motion once I get into playing a song, I always wanted to create my own music and perform it and music class is my favourite subject. I turn to Miss Lucian and nod my head. She smiles and asks, "Do you know where true music comes from?"

I look at her puzzled and shook my head.

"True music comes from your heart. A musician performs a piece with emotion and mind." she notes.

I can understand that; when I play the piano, I put my heart into it so I can feel the emotion going on in the song. This can be a key to creating my own songs. I look up to her and asks, "I you think I can create my own music if I pour my heart into it?"

She nods her head and asks, "So you're interested in making your own music?"

I nod my head. She smiles at me and says, "I would like to encourage you to keep practicing the piano and keep learning lessons that I provided you in music class. Making your own music isn't that easy, but I'm not saying you shouldn't do it; I would love to here the songs you made up. Practicing and learning can support you in making a fine piece."

I understand what she's saying. There are so many things I need to learn in music class. Practicing can improve my skills, not just the music I already knew how to play but songs I need to adapt to.

"Let's end our lesson here for today. I would like to have more private sessions with you if it's okay with you." Miss Lucian says.

"I would love to attend more private sessions, Miss Lucian."

We walk out the door of the music room to see my mother. Mana also stayed with her waiting for me and Road was here, too.

"Hi Neah~ I heard your beautiful piano skills when I was getting ready to go home." she says cheerfully.

I am surprise to be seeing her, listening to me play piano from outside the room. I thought her parents or someone would've picked her up by now.

"R-Road, it's nice of you to listen to me." I said nervously.

Mana stares at Road then his eyes flicker towards me.

"Neah, you know this girl?" he asks.

I nod my head and say, "I met her at recess. She saved me from the bullies, who usually pick on me and then we hung out."

"So that's why I couldn't find you at recess, you were hanging with her."

I nod my head and Road eyed at Mana. I don't know why she did that, but she doesn't seem to like him. Mana extends a hand to her and says, "Hello, my name is Mana Walker and I'm Neah's older brother."

Road stares at his hand with the same expression on her face and took his hand and say flatly, "Road, Road Kamelott."

She releases his hand after she shook it.

"There you are, Road." said a low baritone voice behind us.

We turn to the direction to where it came from and saw a tall man with dark hair, tan skin, wearing fancy attire.

"We are all waiting for you at home; you don't want to keep us waiting." he says.

"I'm sorry," Road apologizes, "I was caught up with listening to wonderful music in the music room."

She turns to me, smiles cheerfully and says, "We should hang out sometime. I find you very interesting."

I blush as she walks towards her 'father?' or is he her brother… or uncle? I don't know, but he seems to be her guardian. She walks towards him as the man eyed at everyone else, including me. I wonder what his problem is. It must be because we stalled Road and kept him waiting, or that's what I thought. The walk away and left the school. Miss Lucian walks up to mother and asks her if it's alright if I come in after school everyday for a private session. I already told her yes but she needs parental approval. Mother nods her head, agreeing that she should teach me more in these sessions. When they were done their conversation, mother, Mana and I wave goodbye at Miss Lucian and head home.

* * *

**-Noah's Ark-**

**(Allen's POV)**

The memory stops and Wisely is exhausted as ever. The Millennium Earl put his hand on Wisely and says, "Maybe you should get some rest; you had a long day today."

Wisely nods and is about to leave the room until Road runs in with a cart of leftover food.

"Allen~ It's dinner time~" she sings as she parks the cart next to the operating table I'm currently on.

Wisely turns to her and says tiredly, "Road, I haven't even had supper yet, and you're already giving the leftovers to that brat?"

"Oh, that's right; maybe you should grab a plate now before I give the rest to my sweet adorable Allen." she said as she stroke my cheek, which I didn't like.

Wisely shrug his shoulders, walks over to grab a plate of food and heads outside of the room. Road begins to feed me the leftover food, which is on the cart. I ate the food, but I am thinking if Lavi or Bookmen ever get fed. I stop eating and ask Road, "Does Bookman or Lavi ever get fed?"

"Yep, my father and fiddler always feed them after supper." she replies as she kept feeding me.

I have another question which is, "Why is Lavi sick?"

The Earl came into the conversation and says, "You're friend was already invested with parasites, courtesy of Fiddler before we dragged you here."

I glare at him darkly and ask, "Why?"

"I would be asking Fiddler that question since he's the one who captured him in that circumstance."

I finish eating the food Road had to offer me. Road kisses me and says, "Goodnight, Allen dear~"

Road skips out of the room and the Earl stares creepily and says sinisterly, "Pleasant dreams, Allen Walker. You'll get us to the heart in no time."

I blink in confusion as he left the room. I fell asleep, but this time I dream about Neah, glaring at two figures that are on a bed. Then that voice appears again and says the same thing in my last dream.

"_Why did you betray me?"_

* * *

**Triforce: Hi guy, thanks for reading.**

**Neah: Is Cyrus really my uncle?**

**Triforce: Shouldn't you know, Neah? You mention his name once sentence and you use the word uncle in the next sentence in that page of the manga.**

**Neah: I thought I was going to play the song, "Musician" (a.k.a. Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo) but you made me play scales and that other music.**

**Triforce: You will be playing the song "Musician" later. This chapter is mostly about your interest about becoming a musician and how you like playing the piano. Since "Musician" is a special song, I would make you play it in a later chapter.**

**Neah: I though Road and I would meet later on.**

**Triforce: Well, I decided she should meet you in school. It's my fanfic and I can do whatever I want with it. It also gives you the idea of your condition or should I say your DNA.**

**Neah: Tyki's right, you are crazy.**

**Triforce: OF COARSE I AM! MWAHAHA- *clears throat* (To Readers) Just a reminder, I'm going on vacation from Thursday to Sunday, so I won't be updating in between those days, but don't worry; I will be bringing my computer to work on my chapters. For those of you who read "The Noah Curse" I will update that chapter when I come back from my vacation. I would be working on that chapter mostly, but I'll work on the next chapter for this story if I'm finished Chapter 17 of "The Noah Curse". The poll for what story should I make next is still open. Please make sure you vote. If you have any questions, ideas or future story requests.**

**Neah: Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**-Noah's Ark-**

**(Allen POV)**

I woke up and I'm not surprised to see a group of Noah circling around me. As usual the Millennium Earl says, "Good morning" when I awaken. Road gave me a tight hug, happy to see me awake. The Jasdevi twins are poking me for fun and giggle.

"What's wrong cross's apprentice, hate the fact that you're helplessly strapped to a table?" teases David.

"He's so helpless he can't even strike us down." adds Jasdero.

Wisely looks at his brothers and sister irritated and yells, "How am I supposed to focus on Neah's memories if you guys are messing with him!"

Lulubell pulls the twins away from me and Tyki did the same thing to Road. Wisely thanks them for dragging them away from me and begins to use his demon eye on me.

* * *

**-Neah's memories – London England-**

**(Neah's POV)**

During the school year in grade two, I started hanging out with Road mostly every recess. I do sometimes play with Mana and his buddies but not as much as I use to. Road doesn't want to hang out with my brother or his friends and I don't know why. I wouldn't mind if we all hang out together. Leon and his goons took bullying to a whole new level. After they saw my transformation, they spread rumours to everyone in class about that, tie me to a tree and beat me up harder as they usually do with a big stick and find a possible way to humiliate me as possible. They even pick on Road sometimes and I cannot tolerate that. We try to avoid them as possible. I normally see Miss Lucian after school to play the piano for her and to be encouraged.

I am in the living room at home, sitting on the piano bench. I have a black sheet of paper on the piano and thought about making my own music. I notice that I forgot to draw a staff on the paper. I grab a pencil and a ruler and draws straight horizontal lines on it. I drew five lines for each staff. I put the pencil on the piano ledge and put ruler away. I stare at the keys and drawing a blank on what I should create. I start playing with my right hand, but I can't seem to find the melody I wanted. Miss Lucian's right; making my own music isn't easy, but she encourages me to do my best. I kept on finding the perfect melody for my song, but it's still no use. Maybe I'm not ready to create my own music. I played my scales and songs to give me an idea, but nothing came to me. I decide to take a break from making music and try again later.

A year has past and I am nine years old. I am now in grade three and the classes are getting harder. I still hated communications, history and geography. Science, math, art, library and English are okay and I still love Music class. I still come to the music room after school to play piano for Miss Lucian. Unfortunately, Leon is in my class again along with both his friends. They always find a way to make fun of me. Today at recess, I am playing tag with Mana and his friends. Road is in detention because she was late for one class. I am now fast enough that my brother and his friends wouldn't go easy on me. I was it and I am chasing Mana. He tends to be slowing down when I pursue him and I tag him. Mana is panting very hard and before he could count to ten, he sways back and fourth and passes out on the ground.

"MANA!" I cry as Hannah and Lance hurries over to see my brother. They both stare at me worriedly and Lance asks, "Neah, what happen to him?"

I wore the same worried face and stutter, "I don't know; before I tag him, he was moving slower then usual."

"He needs to go to the infirmary; lets take him there." says Hannah as she wraps Mana's arms over her shoulder. Lance took his other arm as he and Hannah lift Mana up and carry him to the infirmary. I follow them because I am worried about my brother.

* * *

After Lance, Hannah and I took Mana to the infirmary, we went to our classes after the bell rang. Mother is coming to pick Mana up early after the nurse in the infirmary told her about Mana's condition. I am in art class and I still wore my concern look. Miss Nelson, my third grade teacher asks me, "What is the matter, Neah."

I look at her and say, "I was playing tag with my brother and my friends until my brother suddenly gets sick."

"Oh my; that is unfortunate." she says.

"I bet Walker here uses his demonic powers to make his own brother sick." says Leon.

"We should be careful or else he'll use his demonic powers on us!" Walter adds.

All of the students stares and shuffles away from me. I glare at my bullies and grumbles, "I am not a demon."

Miss Nelson stands in front of the class and yells, "CLASS, THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The students draw their attention to the teacher and she says irritant, "I am almost at the breaking point on sending students to the office. This is your final warning."

She turns to Leon and his friends and say, "That goes for you three as well."

They stutter and nod at her. Miss Nelson tells us to draw a picture of a student in class. She holds a hat, which has small pieces of paper in it. Each piece is folded and has a students name on it. Each student draws a name from the hat, but they are not supposed to show anyone the names they picked yet. I drew a name from the hat when it is my turn and look at it. The name I receive is Wendy Daniels, who is the new girl in school, who has long blond hair and blue eyes. She is beautiful and she hardly ever laughs at me when Leon mocks me; although she did shuffle away from me after Leon's remark about me using demonic powers. She's one of the shyest in the class like me, but she doesn't get teased like I do. Once everyone receives a name, we are all free to draw. We have ten minutes to draw our picture, so I did my best to draw Wendy. I drew her face first, then her eyes, her nose and her mouth. I draw her ears next then the rest of her body from head to toe. Lastly, I drew her hair, her nice beautiful golden blond hair. It did involve erasing some parts of her face and shoulders after adding the hair.

"Alright class, your time is up." said Miss Nelson, who calls everyone in the front of the class. She calls up students one at a time randomly from the hat. Once a student is called for their turn, they can show their pictures and we have to guess who they drew. Wendy Daniels was the first to be called and she drew a picture of another girl in this class. I try to remember the name of the girl she drew. I think it was Bella or Brandy, because I remember her name starts with a B. Leon raises his hand and asks Wendy, "Is it

Beatrice?"

Wendy nods her head, noting that Leon is right. Beatrice has brown eyes, brown shoulder length hair, wearing a pink hair clip. I knew her name started with a B. Wendy hands her picture to the teacher and returns to her seat. A few students were called up to show their picture before me and Leon is one of them. When it was Leon's turn, I can't believe what he just drew. It is a picture me with gray skin and stigma marks on my forehead. His two friends raise their hands and Leon picks Walter.

"It's Walker, isn't it?" he asks.

"Yes, it's the freak himself." says Leon.

I continue to glare at Leon; I hated him so much that I just want to punch him in the face for drawing my Noah image. Miss Nelson stands behind him tapping her foot and lectures him.

"Mr. Leon Andrews! Does Neah actually look like that?!"

Leon turns to her and replies, "Yes he does; Walter, Jorge and I discovered it last year at recess. If you were with us, you can see his transformation"

"It's true." Jorge and Walter said in unison.

"Spare your excuses, you three are being sent to the principal's office, now go!" she demands as she points to the door.

"But teacher, we're telling the truth!" Leon argues.

"I said GO!" she snaps are the three bullies left the room.

It is my turn to be called up. I show my picture of Wendy to the class and only one hand is raise. It belongs to Wendy, so I pick her to guess.

"Is that… me?" she asks timidly.

I nod my head and hands my picture to the teacher. Once everyone had their turn, Miss Nelson held up Walter's and Jorge's picture so we have to guess who they drew. Walter's picture looks like Leon and Jorge's picture looks like a student who wears glasses. I raise my hand and guess on Walter's drawing and I got it right. After one student answers Jorge's drawing the bell rang which is time for our next class.

* * *

After school, I am in the music room with Miss Lucian. I am staring at blankly at the piano and lightly touch the keys without pressing them.

"Is there something wrong, Neah?"

I turn to her and say, "I was thinking about my brother; he is sick and I'm hoping he will get well soon."

She pats my back gently and says, "It's okay; I got a perfect music piece for people who are sick."

She searches through a cabinet and pulls out a music sheet called "Relieving Lullaby" from a folder. She places it on the piano for me so I can play this piece. I took a deep breath and started running my fingers on the keys. This piece is so soothing; I can imagine Mana calmly falling asleep peacefully without any pain or suffering, then he will wake up nice and healthy, giving me a warm hug. When I finish the song, tears came rolling down my cheeks and I grin sweetly.

"How does that feel, the song you just played?" asks Miss Lucian.

I stare at the piano a few minutes that I face the teacher with teary eyes and a warm smile.

"I feel that Mana is going to feel better soon." I said optimistically.

She smiles back and says, "That's good, let's hope your brother gets well soon."

* * *

After my lesson, my uncle Cyrus came to pick me up. I asked him, "Where is mother?" and he replied that she is looking after Mana at home. Once we got home, I went to see Mana, who is in his room, lying on his bed. He is asleep and mother is watching him.

"Mana…" I said calmly and my mother shushes me and starts singing a lullaby. She sang that song to us when we were children. I listen to her sing and drifts back and forth. The front door in being knocked and I went to see who it is. It is one of our neighbours, Bennet. I never was fond of him; he always says hurtful things to me.

"Hello, little brat, I heard your brother is in terrible condition. After all, I was a doctor before." he said coolly.

Yes, he was a doctor before. He was one of the few people who saw my transformation and he got fired for being to rough on me. I glare at him hatefully as my eyes turn gold. Mother pulls me back and says, "Now Neah, it's not polite to glare at anyone."

Cyrus allows Bennet in the house to check on Mana. He did a few pulse checks and that was it. He turns to my mother and says, "Madam, afraid your son will never wake up.

Mother gasps after hearing the horrible news.

"WHAT, You're saying my brother's going to die?!" I roar as my skin turns gray and stigma marks appear on my forehead.

"So, the other doctors fail to purge your freak side, what a shame." he says.

I glare at him angrily about to attack him, but Cyrus pulls me back.

"Let me go, I wanna give this man a piece of my mind!" I yell at uncle.

"No Neah, you are not going to beat anyone today." he says, "Now let's go to your room because your attitude is horrible."

I kept struggling from his grip, but he is too strong. He takes me to my room, pushes me in and sternly says, "Stay in here and think about what you done."

He closes the door behind him and locks it. I came running up to it, knocking, trying to open it and yelling, "LET ME OUTTA HERE, CYRUS OR ELSE I'LL KICK YOU'RE ASS!"

"HEY! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO SAY THAT!" he retorts without opening the door.

I knew I couldn't win this fight, so I have to give up. I look at my hands, they were gray as ash. People call me a freak for seeing this transformation. They don't understand; the only one who understands it is Road. She has the same transformation as I do. She calls it "Noah genetics", mentioning whoever carries the gene is a super human and an apostle chosen by God himself, but why did God choose me. I took a few deep breathes and my skin goes back to normal. I lie on my bed, hoping that Mana will get well and wake up, despite on what Bennet mentioned. I thought about the song called "Relieving Lullaby", the song I played for Miss Lucian in my lesson. It helps soothe my anger and believe Mana is going to get better.

"CYRUS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT CALLING BENNET HERE?!" I hear mother exclaim.

I came to my door and listen to their conversation.

"B-but Erika, Bennet is a real doctor and I thought that he could check on Mana." uncle replies.

"Bennet is not a doctor anymore; he got fired for attempting to murder Neah after the transformation."

"When was this?"

"Two years ago."

"It took him two years to be a doctor?"

"No brother, he got fired two years ago!"

After hearing that ridiculous argument, I went to my bed and rest.

* * *

A few weeks had past and Mana still hasn't awakened. Mother took him to the hospital to check on his illness. When I was walking around the neighbourhood, I heard the neighbours talking about Mana, saying that he would never wake up. At school, Leon and his goons mock me about my brother never waking up, Road seems indifferent about Mana's condition and even Lance and Hannah believe he's going to die. They look very upset and worried about losing their friend and I was about to except the fact that he is going to die until Wendy Daniels came up to me and offers me a white flower. I look at her surprise when she approached me because other students don't usually come near me except the bullies who mock me, my friend Road and Mana's two best friends.

"Here, I feel bad for you that your brother is ill." she says softly, "Why are you surprised?"

I blush nervously and sheepishly reply, "I-I am s-surprised that you approached me, not that I mind, but still…"

"I also feel bad that Leon and his friend pick on you. After seeing his picture he drew of you, I'm sure he was imagining things. I-I don't think you're… a demon."

My eyes widen and shyly ask, "Then… why did you… shuffle away… after his remark…"

She looks down and says, "I was confused, but then I remembered my parents told me that 'demons don't exist'. I'm sorry that I shuffled away from you. I find you… _unique_."

She holds up the flower again and says, "Please take this flower; I don't want you to give up faith; I want you to believe your brother will get better."

I grin at her and lightly take the flower from her.

"Thank you." I said warmly.

She smiles at me and walks away. Receiving this flower helps me a little bit, giving me a little faith that Mana will wake up from his illness. Someone grabs me from behind with one hand covering my mouth and a strong arm wrapped around my body. I drop the flower when I was snatched. It is Jorge and he pulls me into the nearby forest where Leon and Walter are waiting.

"Hello freak of nature." greats Leon, "what do you think you're doing with my girl?'

I glare at him, doubting Wendy is "his girl" and struggles from Jorge's grip.

"She's only being nice to you because she's sorry for you, nothing more. How would she react if she sees your demon form?" Walter asks.

I never thought about that. If Wendy sees my Noah form she wouldn't approach me again. She could possibly pick on me like the rest of the class.

"You're brother's never going to wake up; the rest of the school knows that, even Wendy." says Jorge.

I kept on struggling refusing to believe what my bullies have to say. They laugh at my helplessness and beat me up until the bell rings.

* * *

After school and my piano lesson, Uncle Cyrus, who now calls himself the head of the Campbell family, picks me up from school and takes me home. Mother is in Mana's room singing him a lullaby she usually sings to me.

_~And so the little boy fell into his slumber,_

_Drawing breath the fire within the ashes,_

_One… after another…_

When she sings that song, a past memory flashes in my mind.

_Flashback_

_I was playing with Mana in the field outside our house. I was eight years old and Mana was eleven. We were playing tag as usual and even then, I was fast enough to catch my brother. While we were playing, I was it and pursued Mana until he tripped over some long grass and fell on his arms and knees. I stopped chasing him and carefully walked up to him._

"_Brother, are you alright?" I asked._

_He rolled over, facing me and laughs a bit._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." he replied._

_I smiled in relief and extended an arm to help out Mana. He takes my hand as I pulled him up. Mother was calling our names to come to supper and we headed back to the house. Mother touched both our shoulders and gave us a hug. She sang the song she usually sings to us as she hugged us._

_Flashback Ended_

By the time the flashback ended, tears shed from my eyes. I walk up to the side of Mana's bed and touch his left hand. Tears roll down my cheeks and I whisper, _"Get better soon, Mana."_

* * *

One mouth later, Mana still hasn't awakened from his illness. I am up on a tree, which is in the field Mana and I usually play in and near my house. I close me eyes as the wind blows. I feel dry, like something is burning deep inside my chest. I identify this feeling which is dehydration. I don't know why I'm thirsty and I ask myself out loud, "Somewhere, sometime, what does this young body think…?"

"What is the wind saying?" asks a voice which belongs to my mother.

I open my eyes and look towards her puzzled asking, "What are you talking about?"

She smiles and replies, "It seems you were talking to it."

She then greats me by calling me Cornelia and I notice Uncle Cyrus isn't with her. The last time I saw him he was with mother, watching over Mana. I ask her where he is. I saw a greenish colour of smoke and ask, "Is uncle is near that weird colour of smoke?"

My last question I ask mother is, "Is it true that weirdo is now the head of the Campbell family?

Mother mentions that weirdness runs in the family and reminds me that I was talking to the wind. A sweat drop appears on my face, made a black impression and said nothing.

"The breeze is wonderful." she notes.

I look at her and notice that there are dark circles under her eyes. She must have been up all night, watching over Mana and then I start to worry about him. What if he dies before his next birthday? I ask mother, "Will Mana never become an adult?"

She looks at me puzzled as I kept rambling with my word, mentioning what Bennet and the others said about Mana not waking up and it's been a full mouth since he was sick.

"Mana is-" I said until mother calls my name.

I look at her as she lifts up her dress and reveals Mana. I look at him shockingly as he smiles at me. Tears shed from my eyes of the sight of seeing him.

"Did you wake up Mana?" I ask.

Mana nods his head. I jump down from the tree and glare at him irritated. I roughly mess up Mana's hair as he giggles.

"You're so mean… both of you." I said as I turn my gaze to mother and says, "Especially you mother…"

They both laugh at my reaction. Mana grabs my hand that is messing his hair and asks, "Aren't you glad that I woke up?"

I widen my eyes as tear roll down my cheeks and wrap my arms around him, crying over his shoulder. Mana pats my back as I hugged him.

"I'm sorry that I worried you, little brother." he says as I pull back and wipe away my tears with my arm.

I smile at him, extend a hand toward him and say, "Let's go home."

He nods and takes my hand. He also grabs mother's hand as we walk back to the house.

* * *

**-Noah's Ark-**

**(Allen's POV)**

The memory is over and Wisely is tired and hungry as usual. He is the only Noah in this room so far. I don't consider myself a Noah, even though there is one living in my head, trying to take over my body.

"We'll pick up with Neah's memories another time kid; I'm going to have my supper." Wisely says as he walks out of the room.

I waited ten minute until Road comes in and feed me the leftover food for their supper. Today I am having fresh chicken and bean sprouts.

"Are you feeding me bean sprouts to make fun of me?" I ask Road.

"Now why would I tease you to eat bean sprouts? This is the leftover food from supper." she replies.

"It's just-" I stop because if I told her about that dreadful nickname Kanda keeps calling me, she might call me bean sprout as well. "Never mind; just feed me the leftovers."

She smiles cheerfully at me and starts feeding me the fresh chicken. The first chicken I ate tasted plain so I ask Road, "Do you think you can spice up this chicken? It tastes plain."

"Anything for you, Allen~." Road says as she skips out of the room.

I waited for two minutes as she came in with salt and pepper. She spices the chickens with both condiments and she feed me one. I took a bite, chew on it a bit and then took another bite. I finish that chicken and ate all the rest.

"How is the chicken?" Road asks.

"Better." I reply.

She smile and feeds me the bean sprouts. I didn't complain, even though Kanda and Lavi love calling me that dreaded nickname. I finish off the bean sprouts and Road kisses me on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Allen~ I see you tomorrow~" she sings as she skips out of the room.

I know I hate being strapped to this table, being the Noah Clan's prisoner and the fact Lavi and Bookman are prisoners too, who would get tortured if I disobey, but at least their food is decent. I fell asleep hearing a the same voice who says, _"Watch over Mana for me."_

* * *

**Triforce: Hey guys, thanks for reading.**

**Neah: (Reading the Manga) You do notice you used some of the lines in the manga.**

**Triforce: I did some changes to the lines and I read many fanfics who uses the actual lines in the manga or the anime.**

**Allen: I read some fan fictions that uses the actual lines in mangas and animes as well, ESPECIALLY THE FANFICS WITH YAOI IN IT! ALL THE HORROR! *cries***

**Triforce: *pats Allen's back* It's alright, Allen. A lot of people enjoy making yaoi stories.**

**David: Then maybe you should make a yaoi story. *takes Allen***

**Jasdero: Yeah, *hold Allen's face* and let Cross's adorable apprentice be apart of it.**

**Allen: Triforce... help...**

**Triforce: What do you think you guys are doing? Get your hands off Allen! *slaps the twins* I'm currently doing two fan fictions at the moment and no I'm not putting yaoi in either of them. I made a poll and one person requested yaoi, so I might do a yaoi story after I'm done this story or "The Noah Curse". Although, I might only do a one-shot if it doesn't get the highest rating on the poll.**

**David: If it does get the highest rating, you should make a longer yaoi story.**

**Jasdero: You can make a full story and a one-shot as a bonus if it does get the highest rank.**

**David: And maybe put up a poll of which yaoi paring should be in this story.**

**Triforce: I might do that if yaoi gets the highest ranking but not right now. (To Readers) Hey guys, the poll for "What story should I make next" is still open. So far we have a four way tie with: Yaoi and the three crossovers for D. Gray Man, which are: Fire Emblem, Super Smash Bros and Blue Exorcist. They each got one vote. Please make sure you vote. If you guys have any questions, ideas or future story requests.**

**David, Jasdero and Allen: Please Review!**

**Neah: By the way, Triforce doesn't own D. Gray Man; I don't know why she didn't put a disclaimer in her other chapters, but she should.**

**Triforce: Hey! I do put disclaimers in some chapters!**

**Neah: Not all of them! (To Readers) Read and review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**-Noah's Ark-**

**(Allen's POV)**

I wake up and notice that I am not strapped to the table; I find myself inside a sphere courtesy of the Jasdevi twins. They are staring at me and grinning evilly. I glare at them and ask, "Why am I inside this sphere."

They giggle menacingly and Jasdero starts the sentence, "You see…"

"…You are getting fat." adds David.

"So we imprisoned you in this sphere so you can get some exercise!" they exclaim in unison.

I look over their shoulders and see Fiddler holding Lavi in place, threatening to spread more parasites in his body.

"You better entertain us for at least ten minutes, pupil." David demands.

"Or your red headed friend we pay the price~ hee!" sings Jasdero.

Lavi manages to lift his head, seeing me inside the sphere. He still looks weak and under the weather.

"Al…len…" he says weakly as I stare back at him. I can't let the Noah torture him like this, so I ran inside the sphere and it is rolling, but there were iron bars keeping the ball in place. The twins giggle ominously and pull out their guns.

"Now the real fun is about to begin!" they said in unison.

They each insert a yellow ball in their guns and shoots at me. The bullet manages to hit me without leaving a dent on the sphere. It just fazes through like how Tyki can touch my heart without leaving a mark on my chest. When a bullet hits me it disappears. It didn't go right through me, but it did leave a bruise. I try to dodge every bullet the Twins shot at me until Road, Wisely and the Millennium Earl came in.

"You two are having too much fun~" Road sings, "I think Allen had enough exercise for one day."

The twins stare at her and whine, but we were just getting started."

The Earl steps in and says, "That may be, but I want to go through Neah's memories. You can do exercise him tomorrow, but I want to go through this memory process now!"

The twins sigh and step away from the sphere that is containing me. The Earl came to the ball and opens it, grabbing a hold of me and binds me up in chains made of black matter. He flung me over his shoulder and takes me out of the sphere. He turns to Fiddler and orders him to take Lavi back to the room where he was being held. He obeys the Earl's command and takes Lavi out of the room. Before they left, Lavi stares back at me as he is being dragged away. The Earl takes me out of the room as Road, Wisely and the Jasdevi twins follow him. They took me to the same room where the table is and strap me back on it. As I am secure on the table, the Earl nods at Wisey so he came lock me up in another memory.

* * *

**-Neah's Memories: London England-**

**(Neah's POV)**

I am practicing playing the piano after finding out that Mana is all better. I am also thinking of ideas about making my own song. When Mana was sick, mother sings the same song she sang to us when we were kids. There was never any background music behind it, but every time she sings that song, I thought about a melody. I touch the keys on the piano, finding the correct notes for the song. I started playing with my right hand until I found a beautiful melody for it. Then I played with my left hand to find a good blend to go with my right. I am proud of the melody I created and wrote the notes on a piece of paper. I already drew a staff on it and then I added a treble clef on the one staff and a bass clef on the next staff. Then I play the song again to help me remember what I was about to write. I then wrote down the notes after I played the melody I made. The song isn't completely finished, but whatever I wrote is a good start. I kept thinking on a melody that would come after the part I finished.

I am tired so I mother calls me to get into bed. I listen to her and came to my room. I ask mother to sing me the lullaby she always sings to Mana and I, which she did. When she was singing, I calmly went to sleep, listening to her wondrous melody.

* * *

In school, I was picked on by the bullies as usual, I hanged out with Road at recess and I chatted with Wendy in art class. I went to the music room after school and I brought my unfinished written music with me to show Miss. Lucian my progress. Before showed her the music, she told me to warm up with a few scales like I usually do in the beginning of our sessions. Once I'm done, I show her my written music.

"I still want to create my own music. This song is not finish yet, but I put some effort into it." I say, "Would you like to hear what I written so far?"

Miss Lucian looks at the sheet music and nods her head. I place the music on the piano and started playing the intro as I press the keys on the keyboard. Playing the song made me imagine my mother singing the lullaby to Mana and I, but that's because I made the song to sound that way. When I finish playing whatever I had written on my sheet music, I turn to Miss Lucian to listen to her opinion.

"That was a wonderful start Neah; I would like to hear more of this song once you completed It." she says smiling.

I smile back at her and then she came up to me and looks at the music again.

"Have you ever thought about a title for your song?" she asks.

I scratch my head thinking of a title for my song, but I couldn't think of anything. The only name I could think about is "Mother's Lullaby" but I'm not feeling that title. This is a special lullaby that mother only sings to Mana and I. I never heard any other mother sing that song to their children, just common lullabies that a lot of people know about. I look up to Miss Lucian and say, "Nope, can't think of a title."

She tilts her head and replies, "Well that's okay; some musicians can't think about a title until they're finished writing their song."

I smile at that remark. Our session is over and she dismisses me nicely out of the room. Road is hear and she gives me a hug when I got out of the music room. I hug her back and then she pulls back and says excitedly, "That was amazing! And you created that music too?!"

I nod my head and reply, "Yes, but it's not finish yet. I still need to find a perfect melody after the part I just played."

The tall tanned man, who is Road's guardian, was standing here this whole time, even before I got out of the music room. He didn't glare at me like last time, but he didn't smile either. He came up to Road, tapping on her shoulder and says, "Okay Road, we listened to the boy's music, can we go now?"

Road nods and goes with her guardian, waving at me as she leaves. I wave back until she is gone. My mother and Mana find me outside of the music room, coming to pick me up.

"How was you session with Miss Lucian, Neah?" mother asks.

"It was pretty good." I reply.

She smiles at me and she, Mana and I head straight home.

* * *

**-Noah's Ark: Sometime during Allen's memory session-**

**(Lavi's POV)**

After seeing Allen in Jasdevi's room, I was taken back to the same room I was imprisoned, along with the old panda. The Noah named Fiddler place me in the chair I was sitting on before. For some reason I wanted to call him "Bug Licker" since he has parasites on his tongue, which is disgusting. I feel a little better, but I still feel the parasites within me that Bug Licker injected when he kidnapped me and gramps. The Noah, who looks like an older version of Tyki Mikk, Sheryl I believe was his name, is here too. I think Sheryl is more of a girl's name than a guy's name. I wonder who decided to give a girl's name to a guy. He stares at gramps and asks him questions about the 14th. Gramps glare at him and yells, "Well you have him as a hostage here! Why don't you just ask him yourself?"

"Because Lord Millennium and my dear son, Wisely are in a middle of searching through his memories." Sheryl replies, "I am opposed to the idea of Lord Millennium welcoming the traitor back to the family. He is reincarnated as an exorcist for goodness sake! Why would the Earl want to welcome back the traitor, reincarnated in an exorcist? The 14th only wants to kill him to claim the title of Millennium Earl! I don't know why my beloved daughter loves this traitorous exorcist! It's sickening! She needs to stay away from him at all times!"

As he keeps ranting about the 14th, I lift my head up staring at him then at Bug Licker, saying with a weak voice, "_P-please… Let… me… see… Allen…"_

The Noahs and gramps face me as I repeated what I just said. Sheryl smirks at me grimly and says, "Your friend is locked away in the 14th's memory at the moment. If Lord Millennium wasn't too obsessed with the 14th I would've killed you right now, but no, you're the reason why that boy has to cooperate."

"_I… don't… care… if he's… locked in a… memory… I… just… want… to… see him…" _I gasp.

Sheryl raises an eyebrow, as Fiddler and gramps keep staring at me.

* * *

**-Neah's Memories: London England-**

**(Neah's POV)**

Three years had past since I first shown Miss Lucian my music. I am now twelve years attending the sixth year of school. During the years I am almost finished my song, but I need to find the perfect ending. Mana now goes to a different school, which is a high school, so I can't hang with him at recess, but I still hang with Road and sometimes Wendy. I am attending my science class right now and my science teacher; Mr. Miller teaches us how to create a golem. Golems are black, round and small, with wings and have one eye. Leon and his goons are in this class too, which I'm not too fond about, and Wendy's in my class too, which I'm okay with.

"Now class, I want you to create your golems by following the steps I showed you." Mr. Miller says.

Unfortunately, I wasn't paying close attention to the teacher. He gives everyone the supplies for creating a golem. I stutter as I stare at the materials in front of me. I was given a small pot, a Bunsen burner, a wooden spoon, three beakers, three Petri dishes, a test tube and a dropper. Each beaker contains a different substance. The first one has water in it; the second one has blood in it and the third one is a pink liquid, which name I couldn't even remember. Each Petri dish also holds a diverse group of materials. The first one has soil, the second one has hair and skin flakes and the third one have clear crystal shards. What I remembered Mr. Miller saying is I should boil the water first. Before I did anything, I put on safety protection required for the test, which are safety goggles and heat proof gloves. I pour all the water into the pot, set up the gas on the Bunsen burner then light it and then I put the put over it and wait till it boils.

When it boils, I add the all the soil into the pot, then all the skin flakes and hair, all the blood and then all the crystal shards. I stir all the ingredients with the wooden spoon and then boil it over the Bunsen burner. Once it is all boiled, I have one more ingredient I need to add to the pot, which is that pink liquid. I never once used the dropper or the test tube. As I am pouring that in the pot, I see a few students finished with their projects. They each had a golem and they all looked the same. Once I pour all the pink liquid in the pot, I stir it. I notice a dark substance randomly coming from my hand. I look at it then I quickly put is in the pot before anyone stares at me. I don't know if that dark substance came from my Noah genes, but I could ask Road when I see her. I mix all the materials together until I see a bright flash. A golem flies slowly out of the pot, but this golem is gold instead of black, it has a cross shape marking on it instead of an eye and it has a tail with a thick swirl at the end. Mr. Miller walks up to me and asks, "Did you finish creating your golem, Neah?"

My golden golem flies around me and lands on top of my head. I nodded at the teacher and pointed at my golem.

"What on earth is that?" Mr. Miller asks.

The other students stare at me and then there eyes flicker to my golden golem.

"This is my golem." I reply.

The other students burst into laughter. Mr. Miller stares at my golem and notes, "But it is golden and has a cross marking where the eye is suppose to be. It also has a tail coming from its back with a swirl at the end of it. Neah, weren't you following my instruction I told everyone before starting this project?"

I blink twice but said nothing. Mr. Miller takes my golem from the top of my head and says, "We'll talk about this later. I am not going to give you your grade today; I am going to check everyone's golem after school and give you your mark tomorrow."

I am a little tense to know what my mark is. My golem does look different compare to the other golems, but it looks so unique. I watch Mr. Miller walk off with my golem and check the other golems. Since this is my last class for today, I went to the music room after the bell rings. I brought my music with me again to perform what I've done so far. As usual I practice my scales before I start playing my song. I thought about new lyrics for the song, similar to mother's lyrics, but this song reflects on me. I imagine my mother singing these lyrics to me as I play the song. I as I finish playing where I left off, Miss Lucian give me more encouragement and praises.

"Do you know how this song is going to end?" she asks.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll think about that when I'm practicing at home." I replied.

She smiles at me and dismisses me when our session is over.

* * *

When I got home, I got on the piano and played my song, because I want to find the perfect ending for this song. I played through it a few times to help me out and then I thought about the beginning. I play the first line a couple times and thought about using the first group of eighth note for the ending. I took those notes and turn them into quarter notes on the last line. I play a different melody with my left hand compared to the first line to fit the smoothness at the ending. I held the last notes to make the ending sound nice. I smile at my success and went to find Mana and mother to perform the song to them. Once I found them, we went back in the living room. I got back on the piano and played my song, singing the lyrics I made up. I sway throughout the song until it is over. I turn to look at mother and Mana as tears flow down from their eyes and down their faces. They came up to me and gave me a group hug. I hug back and mother says, "You are a wonderful musician. I am very proud of you."

"I never of thought my little brother could make a beautiful song." says Mana.

Their kind words have touched me as tears start to peek through my eyes. I let them run and smile at the praises I received.

* * *

Tomorrow has come and I am attending my science class. Mr. Miller has graded everyone's golem. He gives the grade out to every student and gives them back their golem. I was the last one to be called up. Mr. Miller tells me to come over to him and observes my golem again.

"Now Neah, your golem may not be black nor has an eye, but it is really unique. What order of substances did you use to make your golem?" he asks.

I thought about it and I remembered I boiled all the water first and then I added all the soil, all the skin flakes and hair, all the blood and all the crystal shards. Then I stirred and boiled the substances together and added all the pink liquid. I also added a dark substance that I shouldn't have put in. Then I stirred until a flash appears. I tell all that information to Mr. Miller, excluding the dark substance part and he says, "You used all of the substances without measuring the right amount? Neah, did you even notice the dropper or the test tube? Those items could help you measure the right amount, but you just dump everything in without the correct measurement."

He gives me a mark on a sheet of paper and gives it to me. I got a B-. He was intrigued about my golem, but I didn't follow directions or measured the substances. He gives me my golem as well as it flies to me and lands on my head again. The bell rings and it is now lunch time. I went to the lunch room with my class and sat at our table. I am sitting next to Wendy and we chat at we are eating our lunch. My golem is still sitting on my head. When it sees me eating my sandwich, which I just pulled out, it flies down and starts eating it with me.

"Hey, this is my sandwich!" I exclaim to my golem.

"Aw, it must be really hungry." Wendy says.

"I didn't know golems can eat."

"Neither did I. Maybe your golem is really special."

I smile and let my golem eat my sandwich. I pull out a salad and start eating it. I watch as my golem finishes my sandwich and flies back on top of my head. I pet it with my fingers and it rubs against my hand.

"Do you think I should give my golem a name?" I ask Wendy.

"It's up to you." she replies.

I kept petting my golem, finding it hard to think of a name. I always like the name Tim, but it seems short. Then I thought about names that started with Tim, but I wanted to create a unique name. I look at what Wendy brought for lunch and she brought a sandwich, an apple and a can of peas. I look at the can of peas and I felt a notion hitting me.

'Tim-can-pea' I thought as the rhyme echoes through my head and I finally thought of a name.

"How about Timcanpy?" I ask.

"Timcanpy?" she repeats, "That's a funny name. Did you make it up?"

I scratch my head and say sheepishly, "Yep… I made it up."

"Well, I think its neat." she cheers.

I smile and blush at her remark, still petting my golem, who I now called Timcanpy.

* * *

At recess I played with my new golem. I chased it around trying to catch it, but it is too fast. I followed it into the woods and caught it when it hit a tree. As it recovers, Timcanpy flies on top of my head. I relax until my bullies found me.

"Hey Walker, playing with that so-called golem of yours?" teased Leon.

Jorge snatches Timcanpy off my head and I turn to glare at him.

"Hey, let go of Timcanpy!" I yelled.

"Timcanpy? What a weird name!" Walter teases.

"Yeah, what gave you the idea to name it that?" asks Jorge as I charge at him to get Timcanpy back, but he tosses it over to Leon.

"Well I think it suits it, because it is a freak, just like its creator!" Leon mocks and throws Timcanpy over to Walter as I was charging at him.

"Yeah, especially it's tail, its colour and this odd marking on its face!" ridicules Walter.

I keep charging at whoever held Timcanpy, but it keeps getting tossed around. I lost focus on trying to get my golem back and stomp on Leon's foot, who is currently holding Timcanpy. He releases it as it flies back on my head. Leon glares at me for stopping on his foot, rings my neck and starts choking me. My eyes change to gold as I glare at Leon, who is strangling me. He notices my eyes changing colour and smirks.

"So, the freak of nature finally shows up." he chuckles.

Little did Leon know, Road is standing behind him, about to hit him with Lero. I smirk a bit, making Leon looking confused. Road whacks him on the head and he falls down unconscious releasing, me but also landing on top of me. She eyed at Jorge and Walter thinking about beat up these guys next, but they retreated, taking their leader with them. Lero complains about Road using him as a weapon as he usually does whenever she saves me from the bullies. Road helps me up and she notices my eyes are golden.

"You're Noah side is showing." she notes, "Anger can trigger you're Noah side if you're struggling to control it."

I understand; I was angry when Bennet came over to check on Mana. My Noah side triggered because I wasn't in control of my anger. The bullies who taunt me piss me off. I hate them; I wish they could just die. They are provoking me to unleash my Noah side to maybe show everyone, including the teachers my transformation. Road notices Timcanpy sitting on my head and stares at it.

"Is that a golem?" she asks.

I nod my head and collect Timcanpy from my head and into my hands.

"This is Timcanpy; I created him yesterday at science class." I said.

Road looks at is and she says, "That's an interesting name. I am also intrigue about its colour and the marking. How did you create it?"

I mention everything to Road about how I created Timcanpy, including the dark substance I created with my own hand. I tried showing it to her, but all I got was a spark. She keeps watching and tells me, "That is called Black Matter. Only Noahs have that ability to produce that substance."

"How do I control it?" I ask.

"The same way you need to control your transformation." she replied.

I pet Timcanpy with my fingers and ask Road if she ever made a golem. She shook her head and she held up Lero.

"I never created a golem before, but Lero-" she starts, but Lero tackles her.

"Mistress Road~ Lero, don't mention any of that information to an outsider~ Lero!" he yelled.

Road pouts and says, "Fine!"

She caught a glimpse and stared towards the school. I look at the direction she is staring at and saw two men wearing black coats with white lining and it has a Silver Star shape badge on the left side over their hearts. Road is glaring daggers at them as they walk into the school. I look at her and ask, "Who are those people?"

"People that I really hate." she hiss.

The principle, along with the two strange men and Mr. Miller walk out of the school. The two men were holding my science teacher from behind and the principle held up a megaphone and calls everyone who was in Mr. Miller's science class, which includes me. I told Timcanpy to stay with Road but it wanted to stay with me.

"She won't hurt you," I told it, "Just stay with her until I come back."

Timcanpy nods as it flies over to Road as I walk towards the front of the school to listen what the principle has to say.

"Attention students, Mr. Miller have been teaching you an illegal experiment! Only people with a classified licence can create golems so I ask of you to line up in alphabetical order with your class and give all of your golems to these fine gentlemen here!" she spoke through her megaphone.

We all line up and everyone is carrying their golems except me. As the two strange man came up to each student, they take their golem and examine them. Some of the students received a card but most of them didn't. I wonder what the card is for. I am the last one they check because my last name starts with a W, which is near the end of the alphabet and no one else has a last name starting with W, X, Y or Z. They notice I don't have my golem with me and asks, "Okay kid, where is your golem."

I avoid starting at Road, who is still in the woods, who has my golem and stutter.

"I-it flew away." I lied.

The men stare down at me sternly and ask, "Well, do you know where it flew off to?"

I shake my head, but their eye never left my sight. They examine me like they did to every student then they glare and me. One of the men has one artificial golden eye and the other one is wearing a golden bracelet with a black gem on it and it is flashes red whenever he touches me. I stutter as one of them grabs my wrist as the other pushes me towards the principle.

"We've picked up some strange vibes from this child. We might need to take him in for testing." one of the men said.

"Now wait just a moment!" the principle snaps, "I can't allow you to take a student out of this school; it's not permitted. Only a parent or a guardian has the right to pull their kids out of school and Neah has done nothing wrong."

"He let his golem fly away freely." said the other man.

"You still don't have the right!" she retorts.

I took a short glance at Leon who has an evil smirk on his face, along with Jorge and Walter. I focus my attention back to the strange men and the principle, who are still bickering. The men release me and they say, "Fine, we'll let him go, but you'll be regretting it."

The principle thanks them and then she glares at Mr. Miller, who shocks in fear. She then turns her attention to the students and says, "Now children, Mr. Miller is no longer going to be your science teacher due to his illegal teaching of creating a golem, but you'll be getting a new science teacher really soon."

She then dismisses us and let us enjoys the rest of our recess. I watch as the strange men took Mr. Miller away, along with the other golems. One of the cards they were handing out to a few students, slipped out of one of their pockets and flew towards me. I look at it and the headline reads, **"We want ****YOU**** to join the Black Order"**

I look at the card some more, wandering what this Black Order is. I went back into the woods to meet with Road as she gives me a worried look. She hugs me and says, "I am so glad they didn't take you away."

I return the hug and ask, "How did they get a strange vibe from me?"

She hugs me tighter and says mention those men carry a special item called innocence, an item that will harm us Noah. She also mentions some innocence identifies the Noah DNA like how golden bracelet reacted when the man wearing it touched me. That eye the other guy had might have seen through me and saw my DNA as well. Hearing Road mention this information makes me hate those men a little more. She releases me and says, "Whatever you do, stay away from anyone wearing that unifom."

I smile and nod, giving her another hug as Timcanpy flies on top of my head again.

* * *

**-Noah's Ark-**

**(Allen's POV)**

The memory is over and Wisely is more exhausted than ever before.

"Oh, why'd you stop, Wisely we were getting to the best part." the Earl whines.

"Because I am too exhausted." he replies.

The Earl sighs in disappointment and dismisses Wisely, knowing he can't push him hard.

"Well, let's have our dinner before you go to bed." the Earl says.

Wisely nods as both of them left the room. The Earl said 'good night' to me before he leaves and I shudder. As they left the room I felt someone leaning on the edge of the table on my right. I turn to face who is here. It is Lavi, who is smiling weakly at me.

"_Hey buddy… how are… you doing?"_ he asks with a frail voice.

I am kind of happy to Lavi, but I still wasn't happy since we are both prisoners in this ark.

"If I wasn't strapped to this table, I would be fine." I reply.

Lavi chuckles a bit and says_, "Yeah… same here… If Bug… Licker… haven't… inject me with… his parasites… I… would be… just fine."_

Bug Licker? Oh, he must be referring to Fiddler, because I know Lavi likes giving out nicknames. Fiddler is standing right behind Lavi and bluntly grabs him by the collar. He must be pissed at Lavi for calling him Bug Licker.

"Alright, visiting hours are over." he grunts, "Back to the room with you."

Lavi groans as he is being dragged into the room he was imprisoned in. A few minutes later, Road came in with cart full of left over food. This time the food includes roost alligator and veggies. I never even tried an alligator before so I ask Road, "What does an alligator taste like?"

Road smirks and says, "Just try it and see how you like it."

She cuts a piece for me and I took a nibble. The texture feels weird, it's all slimy and scaly at the same time and it even tastes strange that I can hardly swallow it. Road grins at me and ask, "So, what do you think?"

I look at her with a disgusted look and reply, "I didn't like it."

Road pouts, but she still fed me the alligator. She told me I didn't have to eat all of it, but just one serving, but I did have to eat all of the veggies, which I'm okay with. After eating that horrid serving of alligator I ate all the vegetables just fine. Road kisses me as usual after my meal and sings, "Good night~ Allen~"

She skips out of the room and closes the door leaving me alone so I could sleep. I thought about Timcanpy wondering if he flew off when I was kidnapped. I hope he's okay. I shove the thought aside and went to sleep. The same voice that always comes in my dreams asks me, _"Allen, do you like Timcanpy?"_

* * *

**Triforce: Hey guy, thanks for reading!**

**Neah: Why did you end the memory there? I wanted to show Miss Lucian the rest of my song.**

**Triforce: You will, but I think this chapter is long enough. (Well to me it is.)**

**Komui: Oh Triforce dear~ I am sure that is not how you create a golem.**

**Triforce: Really?! Let me see a Create-A-Golem manual!**

**Komui: *Hands over a handbook to Triforce***

**Triforce: *Reads through manual then smashes her head on her desk* Stupid, stupid, stupid! Okay, let's just say that's how they created golems in the olden days.**

**Lavi: I wanted to have a longer chat with Allen! *sad face***

**Triforce: Then try not to piss Fiddler off again. **

**Lavi: You mean Bug Licker?**

**Triforce: I think the actual owner for D. Gray man would of came of with a better nickname for him.**

**David: Yay, yaoi is winning in the poll!**

**Jasdero: Yeah~ Hee!**

**David: Hey Triforce, maybe you should work on the poll for what yaoi paring your fans what to see.**

**Triforce: Not right now, but I might do that when this poll is over, if yaoi is still winning. (To Readers) Yes, yaoi is winning so far on the poll with 2 votes. All the crossover votes tied for second by each having one vote and the other suggestions have no votes. The poll is still open; you can find it on the top of my profile. MAKE SURE YOU VOTE! Todays question: "If you are dressing up for Halloween, what are you going as?" I'm not dressing up, it's not my thing. I'm dressing up as myself. If you have and questions, ideas or future story requests.**

**Komui, Lavi and Jasdevi: Please review!**

**Neah: Triforce doesn't own D. Gray Man.**


End file.
